


Personae Dramatis

by Dandesun



Series: In Which Shenanigans Ensue [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Ballet Dancer Natasha, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, engineer bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandesun/pseuds/Dandesun
Summary: A run down of the characters that will be appearing in the shenanigans that happen at Kirby & Lee College.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be amended as new characters show up. It's basically just to help get an idea of the people and relationships involved in this crazy little AU I've dreamed up and have copious little ideas for.

Steven Grant Rogers: Tiny ball of asthmatic, artistic, righteous fury. Pratchett fan. Gets punched a lot. Best friends with Jane Foster. Angsts a lot about Bucky Barnes. Always tries to do the right thing.

James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes: Engineering student, victim of bad timing and misunderstandings, wildly in awe and love with Steve Rogers. Generally from afar. But also up close.

Jane Foster: Tiny ball of raging, scientific genius. Tolkien fan. Adept at first aid. Best friends with Steve Rogers.

Sam Wilson: Long suffering roommate of Steve Rogers. Chillest guy in the room. Connoisseur of baked goods. 

Darcy Lewis: Overbearing roommate of Jane Foster. Cares not for boundaries. Bad-ass with a taser.

James Montgomery “Monty” Falsworth: English roommate of Bucky Barnes. Worst wingman ever. 

Thor Odinson: Hammer throwing prodigy. Party god. Friendliest guy in the room. Follows Jane Foster around like a puppy. Smarter than the average party god.

Natasha Romanov: Mother hen to Bucky and Thor and their giant crushes on their tiny objects d’amour. Dancer. Might be a ninja. Laser focused on Clint Barton.

Clint Barton: Idiot savant. Acrobatic, ex-circus performer with pinpoint accuracy who teaches yoga and self-defense. Does not tolerate clown jokes.

Tony Stark: Imagined playboy. Actual genius. Has crushes on everyone at any given time. Or thinks everyone has crushes on him at any given time. Offers lots of bad advice about Steve Rogers to Bucky Barnes. Or does he?

Wanda Maximoff: Spookiest girl in the room. Idolizes Steve Rogers. Bracelet aficionado. Does not believe in too much eyeliner or too many rings. 

Brock Rumlow: Resident asshole.

Jack Rollins: Resident asshole’s sidekick.

The Stories Chronologically (if you're into that, there is no need to read them in chronological order):

**In Which Steve Gets Punched in the Face and Makes a Friend** (First Year; First Semester)  
**In Which Bucky's New Coat Threatens Steve's Principles** (First Year; Second Semester)  
****In Which the Ladies Gather with Their Aquatic Plushies and Figure Shit Out** (First Year; Second Semester)**  
**In Which Steve Shorts Bucky's Brain Out After a Visit to the Senior Center** (Second Year; Second Semester)  
**In Which Bucky Has No Patience for Drunken Cock-Blockers** (Second Year; Second Semester)  
**In Which Bucky and Steve are Ridiculously Happy and Their Friends Can't Even** (Second Year; Second Semester) 

**In Which Sam is Really Looking Forward to a Room of His Own** (This one covers the first two years of school.)  
**In Which Tony Stark Just Doesn't Get It** (This one has vignettes that go from first year to past graduation.)


End file.
